


Just Sex

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Het situations, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami tries to convince himself that it's all just sex.  He finds out that he's wrong. Contains het situations, oh my! NOW WAIT A MINUTE!  Some people I tested this on almost ran away because of the warning, but it turns out they liked the fic. It's not far from early canon IMO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a gift for Rose_Mina on LJ, who is a wonderful writer whose Finder stories are well worth searching out. We were curious about how Asami would be with one of the strong woman he professed to like. I incorporated that into a fic that shows the moment Asami comes to realize that he's changed and he can't go back, and did it all from the point of view of an outsider who finds herself in a situation she didn't expect. This was also me trying to give the fandom a female OC as a POV character who wasn't a cliche and was someone they could like and identify with.
> 
> This takes place in the earlier stages of AxA's relationship. It obviously could not happen now, because in the manga Asami has already changed. Written Jan 2006.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~

Asami stared at the computer screen in his office, looking for anything to hold his attention. He'd checked his stocks. He'd read the news. He'd even considered a game of solitaire. That was when he knew he had to get out. Too bad Akihito wouldn't be back in town until Thursday. He needed to fuck someone. Tonight. He pushed a slight nagging guilt aside. It wasn't like there was a commitment between them. He never committed solely to anyone, and if Akihito wasn't going to admit he belonged to him, he didn't get any of the benefits of a relationship. Well, any but one. Just sex.

He stood up abruptly and straightened his tie. He hadn't hunted for a while. He was going to have some fun.

 

\--

 

The bar downstairs was loud. There were several office holiday parties going on and the number of drunks was at an all-time high. He didn't care. The drunker they were, the more money he made. 

He pushed his way through the crowd to the end of the bar. There was someone standing where he wanted to be.

"... and you know what I told the boss? I told him I wanted my stapler back. That it was _my_ red stapler. I sure told him. He hasn't given it back yet, but he knows."

Asami rolled his eyes. He despised salarymen. No one took _his_ stapler and lived. He lifted the man, turned, and gave him to one of his bouncers.

"Put him in a cubicle in the basement."

Then he turned and stepped into the empty place at the bar. His bartenders saw him and one was there in an instant with his favorite scotch. He picked it up and turned, leaning back against the brass rail of the bar, sipping his drink, enjoying the complexity of its flavors.

His eyes flickered with practice across the room. He wasn't interested in someone so plowed they didn't know right from wrong. He wanted something interesting. 

He swallowed another mouthful of the scotch, letting it burn down his throat. He wanted something different. Something not Akihito. His eyes paused. Something female.

She sat with one of the office parties, with them but separate. Her eyes followed her co-workers, sometimes with amusement, sometimes with scorn, always with intelligence. She was dressed in a suit, a tasteful suit of a rather severe cut. She looked like a successful businesswoman. One used to being in control and getting her way. 

He might enjoy making her lose all that control.

She paused as she lifted her drink. Her eyes darted around the room until they came to rest on him. He lifted his glass slightly. Her eyes widened as they took him in. He let her look. He knew how attractive he was. Whether or not he wanted her depended on the next few minutes.

Her eyebrow rose and she lifted her glass to him, eyes amused. Then she turned away, back to her party. Ignoring him.

Oh yes. This was what he wanted.

 

\--

 

"Bara-chan!" Another drunken idiot.

She placed her palm flat on the offender's chest. She knew arguing about the nickname would only make them remember it in the morning. So she just pushed and he fell over onto the couch, then started snoring softly.

 _Good lord. How long was this going to go on?_ She sipped her drink. No one else in the party was anywhere close to sober. Someone had to be responsible. They were a nice group of people, but when anyone was this drunk and overly friendly, she could live without them.

The whole bar was like this. Only the wait staff wasn't drunk. She could see the Yen in their eyes as they tallied up the tabs that were being run up. This club was making a killing tonight.

She lifted her glass, then paused. Was someone watching her? She had that itchy feeling she got when she was being stared at. She started looking around the room, passing over all the people whose eyes weren't even capable of focusing. Then her eyes slid down the bar and slammed into him.

Good God. He might be a drunken lout, but he was a pretty one. And to be honest, he didn't look all that drunk as he raised his glass. But she knew on a sober night she wouldn't have been his type. What if he were to wake up in horror tomorrow next to her? Now that would be amusing. But she wasn't interested in another drunk. Even one that handsome. Especially one that handsome. He'd probably want her to do all the work, thinking his beauty was payment enough. She raised her glass back, then turned away.

But she might just have to get vibrator-san out tonight and feature the man in her fantasies.

 

\--

 

"Miss? That gentleman by the bar bought you a drink."

She glanced at the bar. He was standing there, watching her.

The waiter set the bottle of champagne in an ice bucket by her. Dom Perignon. A pricy name, but one that was actually worth it. He also set down 2 glasses.

"Wait. Don't open it. Thank him, but tell him I can't afford it."

"But he already paid for it Miss."

"Ah, but I'd pay for it later. Just tell him what I said."

"He'll kill me."

"Will he? Well then, he's not the sort of man I'm interested in. And if he threatens you, you can tell him that."

He bowed and withdrew with the champagne. 

She watched the waiter approach the bar, and waited for the reaction. His eyes slid from the waiter's to hers. He was laughing at her! Bastard.

She turned her back on him. Good thing she had said no.

 

\--

 

"Is this more acceptable?"

His voice was deep and smooth. Velvet plush brushing over her skin. 

She turned her head as he set two American beers down in front of her, then slid onto the end of the couch, forcing her to make way. His wool-covered thigh was pressed to her hose-covered leg. She felt his heat.

"I couldn't find anything cheaper except the water, and I don't recommend it."

Her lips twitched as she looked from the bottles to his golden brown eyes.

"You've ordered the water before? _That_ would impress a date."

"I had some in my scotch once. Of course, the way I spit the drink wouldn't impress a date either. I made them switch to bottled water after that."

"You have that much pull here?"

"A little. I know the owner."

"Is that supposed to impress me?"

"No, the Dom Perignon was supposed to impress you. But to be honest I would have been disappointed had it succeeded."

"Why is that?"

"I hate women excited by labels."

"What should excite them?"

He picked up a beer and tipped his head back, and let the pale gold liquid pour into his mouth. A drop of condensation ran from the bottle to his chin, then down his throat. She watched him swallow. She swallowed too.

He pulled the bottle from his lips. "What excites you?"

"You're blunt. And you're good."

"You have no idea."

"Nor will I ever. I have to watch these clowns until each and every one of them goes home. Then settle the bill."

"That's easily taken care of. Yoichi!" He called the waiter over. "You're handling this party tonight?"

Yoichi nodded.

"They're my guests. You'll put the tab on my personal account. You'll see that each and every one gets a ride home in a taxi, prepaid. You will wait only on them for the rest of the evening. Is that understood?"

The waiter bowed low. "Yes, Asami-sama."

Asami took out his wallet, and handed him a stack of ¥10,000 notes. "For your trouble."

The waiter bowed again, this time more enthusiastically. "Thank you, Asami-sama. You can count on me."

"I know I can. Because if not you'll be paying me back, with interest." 

She heard the easy threat in that and wondered just what kind of a man this was. She watched the waiter scurry away then asked, "What's the interest rate? A couple of broken legs?"

Asami's eyes narrowed as they shifted to her, then he smiled slightly. It didn't look the least bit friendly. "As long as he thinks the consequences would be unpleasant it doesn't matter what they are, because he'll do as he's told and nothing else will happen."

"Whew. I'd rather use a carrot than a stick, personally."

"Sometimes the application of one, with the threat of the other, is the best guarantee for desired results."

"Well, I can't argue with that. I've had my share of bad employees and only stern measures work with them."

His eyes thawed into amusement again. "You see. We have something in common."

He leaned closer and spoke intimately. "I'd like to discover more of our similarities, but perhaps in a quieter place?"

She shivered slightly. His eyes were knowing. She took a deep breath to help her control herself. She hated smug men. But. He only seemed to be smug when he was right. She wouldn't lie to herself about the effect he was having.

"What kind of quieter place?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"Wise girl."

She laughed. "And you want me to leave with you after admitting that?"

"I have not and will not lie to you. I want you in my bed, lost in pleasure, begging for more. I intend to have you. In ways you can't imagine."

"I've got a good imagination."

"Have you? Put it to use then and tell me no. And mean it."

She did. She couldn't. She pursed her lips. His eyes grew more smug. That pissed her off. 

"No."

"Ah, I said you had to mean it." He stood up and held out his hand. "Come with me."

One of her co-workers blundered over and fell on her. "Bara-chan, I like you. You're soft." He squeezed her to prove his point.

She gently took his wrists and squeezed back, until he yelped and backed away. She was tired of dealing with this. At least this Asami was sober, and honest about his intentions. She wouldn't mind a good fuck.

She glanced up at Asami, who had just stood by and watched with amusement. "Thanks for the helping hand there."

"I trusted that you could take care of yourself. What would you rather have, a man who thinks you incapable, or a man who respects your abilities? I don’t want anyone incapable. Not tonight."

Of all the things he'd said, that was the one that decided her. She lifted her hand and placed it in his, gritting her teeth at the triumph in his gaze.

"Wise decision, Bara-chan."

"Do _not_ call me that. And don't be so smug. I'm coming because I can't stand them, not because of you."

"Oh, but you will be. I promise."

Somehow the promise didn't soothe her in the least.

 

\--

 

He took her to his apartment. In a limo. The driver addressed him as Asami-sama, so this seemed to be a common method of travel for him. 

"Is this limo supposed to impress me too?"

"Does it?" He lit a cigarette and drew on it, watching her.

She wanted to say no. "A little."

"You're honest. I like that." 

He turned away and stared out the window for the rest of the trip. 

She watched his lips on the cigarette. 

 

\--

 

The apartment was a penthouse in one of the most exclusive buildings in Tokyo.

As she slipped her shoes off she said, "You own that club. Among other things."

"Among other things."

When she stepped forward to join him, he pushed her back against the wall with his body.

"You're among those things tonight."

She pushed at him angrily. "Nobody owns me."

He pinned her wrists to the wall, then he smiled and bent his head.

 

\--

 

Maybe it was the kisses, working like drugs. Maybe it was what little alcohol she'd had. But before she realized what was happening, she was on her back in his bed, hands tied over her head with his necktie.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand on her thigh. "Such outrage in your eyes." He slid his hand up her hose, until he reach the bare skin at the top of her thigh. He traced light circles on it. She bit her lip to keep from moaning. He laughed and pushed her skirt up so he could watch his hand on her. 

"Do you want me to untie you?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

He bent down and replaced his fingers with the tip of his tongue. She did moan then, but closed her mouth abruptly when she realized what she'd done. She glanced down at him and saw him watching her, laughter in his eyes.

She tried to slam her thighs together, but he was too strong, and easily held them apart. Her heart beat faster. He could do whatever he wanted to her and she couldn't stop him. But he hadn't. Not yet.

"Afraid?"

"Who wouldn't be?"

"Someone who trusted me."

"Are you saying I should trust you?"

"No."

 

\--

 

He breathed on the now-damp silk between her thighs, the heat going straight to her core. Her legs spread and her hips lifted.

"Do you want me?"

"Damn you straight to hell."

"Wrong answer."

His tongue flicked out and tasted her through the underwear. She whimpered. He grabbed the material in his fists and ripped. The little bits of silk fell away. She couldn't care less, because the tongue began working again, this time on flesh, the tip flickering in and out and around the core of her pleasure. She could feel it swelling with need. 

He had a talent for discovering the hot places, the sensitive places. He searched and found them all. He drove her forward and up, until she was ready to beg, only she didn't and he let her come back down, only to start all over again. Her blouse had been destroyed. Her front clasp bra had been unclipped and left hanging open. He left her skirt on. He said he liked the effect.

He pulled back once more.

"Do you want me, Bara-chan?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

He laughed and crawled up her body. His lips traced along her jaw to her ear, where they paused and nipped her earlobe, back down to her mouth, where he gently rubbed his lips against hers.

"I'm going to give you something to think about for a little while."

He reached to the side, to his nightstand, and pulled out a dildo of slightly larger than average size. 

"Won't I be disappointed then when you finally get around to it?"

He smiled. "This is to stretch you out so I don't hurt you later. It's a courtesy."

She felt a shiver run through her body, but she didn't know if it was fear or anticipation. Her nipples tightened with it. He reached out and ran a fingertip around one, never touching it but making her so aware that she ached with the need for him to touch.

"You're a fucking tease," she gasped. "When are you going to deliver?"

"You know the rules by now. Ask me for it nicely."

"Fine. Fuck me. Please."

"That wasn't very nice."

"Pretty please fuck me?"

His eyebrow rose.

"Do you want to just tell me the words to use so I get it right?"

"You know what I want to hear, and you know what you just said wasn't it. You're just wasting our time."

He placed the head of the dildo against her opening, and slowly pushed it in. She was so excited it slid in easily. He reached back to the drawer and grabbed a roll of tape and tore off a piece.

"Duct tape? Only a man... Ow, be careful of the hair!"

He taped the base against her skin so it wouldn't come out.

"Enjoy yourself. I'm going to take a shower." He left the room.

"Son of a ..."

She lay there in disbelief. The bastard. She'd show him. It wasn't like she couldn't get away. She flipped over and pulled herself to the headboard. The knot was within easy reach. Then she could deal with the dildo. Wouldn't he be surprised?

She froze.

_What would you rather have, a man who thinks you incapable, or a man who respects your abilities? I don’t want anyone incapable. Not tonight._

He knew. He'd done this on purpose. He was giving her this chance. He wanted her to make the decision and admit it. He only wanted someone with the guts to stay.

Her hands fell from the knot. Despite her shows of defiance, she wanted more. He'd shown her nothing but pleasure so far, albeit delayed pleasure. All he wanted was a simple surrender to his will. Wouldn't it be worth it? She'd probably never have another chance like this in her life.

She was still kneeling by the headboard when he came back into the room. He had a towel slung low around his hips and one over his head. When he saw her he paused, and a little smile appeared on his face. He dried his hair, never taking his eyes from her, and dropped the towel to the floor. He released the other towel, and that slid to his feet. Her eyes were drawn to his half erect cock. She swallowed. It was huge. 

He walked to the end of the bed and stared at her.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Bara-chan?"

"I'm not disappointed?"

He smirked.

And waited.

"I want..."

_I want you to stop calling me that._

_I want you to stop teasing me._

_I want you to fuck me._

He was watching her, and saw the answer. She could tell, even though his face remained carefully blank. 

"Tell me what you want."

She closed her eyes. Her body warred with her brain and heart. She never gave in. But what harm would it do? Just this once, to ask for pleasure. As long as he'd really deliver.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "If I tell you what I want, if I give in to you, will you give me what I ask for?"

His eyes blazed. "Yes. If you tell me the truth."

She swallowed her pride. She started to bow her head, but she couldn't bend that much. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"I want you, Asami-sama. Please fuck me. The way you know I want you to. Please." She slid down onto her back, rubbing against the soft sheets of his bed, spreading her legs in invitation.

His cock stiffened as she spoke. He knelt on the bed, then crawled up it, his muscles rippling under taut skin. 

He crouched above her, then lowered his head, his tongue dipping down to lazily circle a nipple, watching her all the while. She hardened into his mouth, arching her back, asking for more. His teeth closed over her and tugged. A cry broke from her. Then he switched to the other breast and began repeating the cycle. 

Her mind gradually clouded over. All she was aware of was his mouth, hot, insistent, demanding.

Then something pulled her from the haze of pleasure.

A phone was ringing. Incessantly. Asami swore, then got off the bed to pick it up. His face was slightly surprised as he looked at the screen. "I have to take this call."

She was a little confused. How could he even talk on the phone now? She couldn't think about anything but the feelings overrunning her body. Was he not as involved as she? 

She didn't want to be a pain, so she shrugged, as well as she could tied up. "I understand." She didn't really. She wanted him back where he had been. Now. But she wasn't exactly in a position to complain.

He answered the phone, at least cutting off that annoying ring. "What's wrong? If you're calling me, it must be something bad. Or are you drunk again?"

She unashamedly eavesdropped, knowing if he cared he would have gone to another room. _That sounds personal, not business. Family? Friend? Lover?_

She mentally smacked herself. _Jealous?_

He walked to his jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He cradled the phone against his shoulder, listening as he lit one. He blew out the smoke in frustration. "What did you expect, going after someone like that? These aren't kids playing games, Akihito."

_A man? A friend? Involved in some dangerous business._

He continued. "Why should I help you? You got yourself into it."

_Some friend._

"So I'm your lover when it's convenient and you need something? It doesn't work that way Akihito. You're mine. And if I do this for you, you'll admit it."

_Lover? He has the nerve...?_

He turned and leaned back against the wall, staring at her, his eyes taking in her shock with a smirk.

'No, I'm not coming down there myself. I'll send someone. I'm a bit...tied up at the moment."

She snorted.

"Yes, actually, I do have someone here. Tied up. Legs spread. Begging to be fucked. You interrupted. Does that bother you? I'm surprised, considering that you claim to not want anything to do with me."

 _Ah. A lover who hurt him. Not that he'd admit it._ She watched his face, at odds with the casual words he was speaking. The mouth was twisted slightly, as if tasting something disappointing. She could hear a shouting voice come through the phone, but couldn't distinguish words.

Asami shrugged, looking tired for a moment. "Well at this point it would be rather rude of me to not finish what I started, don't you think? That may be how you treat a lady..."

More shouting. _What the hell kind of relationship did he have with that guy?_ She looked at him more closely. _My God. The arrogant bastard is in love, and being spurned, so he's lashing out. Using me?_ Was she just a weapon in their fight? She didn't like that. She could deal with being comfort, but not being used to hurt someone. She felt a surge of anger.

"Yes, a woman."

He pulled an ashtray over and stubbed out his cigarette.

"No, I'm bi. Though I prefer... men. Akihito, shouldn't you be worrying about other things? We can have this conversation another time."

He moved back to the bed and sat beside her. His right hand continued to hold the phone, as his left slid up her thigh.

"There certainly will be another time. There's no escape for you. You should know that by now. Would you like me to tell you how I'm touching her? You could touch yourself while I do, pretending it's you here."

She jerked away from his hand angrily and he raised an eyebrow.

"Too bad. Bara-chan doesn't seem to want to play that game either. She also needs to remember that she's in no position to argue." He sighed overly dramatically. "I don't know why I put up with you sometimes."

She couldn't take this. She had to shut the smug bastard up. She spoke loudly, to the man on the phone, giving him a new weapon. "Because you love him, that's why!"

He paused, looking at her in surprise. What, had he thought she'd just lie there and take it? 

She heard the voice on the phone. Hesitant. " _Asami?_ "

Asami started laughing, but his eyes were cold and hard as they stared her down. She shivered and fell back into quiet. "What a pair of fools you two are, believing in love. Yes, love means fucking a stranger while you're on the phone with the man you _love_."

She hesitated. Why should she get involved? _Oh why not?_ "I think it does, with you. He makes you angry. I can see it. You've shown absolutely no emotion with me. But _he_ speaks to you and within minutes I've seen several emotions all over your face."

" _Asami?_ "

He hung up abruptly, angry. "Is that what you wanted tonight? Emotion? I was honest with you. I told you I wanted a fuck. You knew what this was when you came with me."

He stood up and stared down at her. He was trying for that cool gaze. He turned his cell phone over and over in his hand. The emotions were still there. She knew he wasn't thinking of her. He left the room. She heard him speaking and gave up trying to hear. He was far enough away that she could not.

She stared up at his ceiling. This had turned strange. He was angry now. He might hurt her. Perhaps it would be best if she went home. She pulled herself up to the headboard and began picking at the knotted silk. It was slow going, but she eventually got it untied. 

She listened and he was still talking. Issuing orders from the tone of his voice. Gingerly reaching between her legs, she eased the dildo out. A moan escaped her lips as she did. If she had the guts she'd use it on herself then and there to finish the job, but she didn't want to stick around. 

Her clothes, or what remained of them, were strewn about the bedroom floor, where they'd landed after being tossed aside. She was bending to pick them up when she noticed the silence. As she straightened, he stepped back into the room. Surprise flickered across his face. She tried to diffuse the situation.

"Your friend, is he alright?"

He leaned against the door frame. Nude, and yet more comfortable than she was partially clothed. "You're scared."

"I made you angry. I shouldn't have interfered."

He tilted his head. "Would you do it again, knowing what you know now?"

She smiled ruefully. "Probably. I don't have common sense when it comes to emotions. I'd say I did it for you, but that would be a lie. You're the most arrogant man I've ever met. It pissed me off. It still does. So I think I should leave."

"I don't think so." He moved swiftly across the room and came to a stop towering over her. His hand slipped between her legs even as he pulled her close. "You're weeping down here. Your body wants to stay."

"How can you want me to stay after the conversation you just had? I can tell he means something to you. I won't be used to punish someone."

He ran his thumb over her lower lip, rubbing lightly. "This has nothing to do with him. This is just sex."

 _And he is not._ She heard what was unsaid. What would probably remain unsaid, even with the other. She ventured carefully, "But if he is not, shouldn't you care what he thinks about this?"

His words were cold. " _He_ doesn't. Why should I?"

Oh, the hurt hidden underneath that. _That_ she could understand. _That_ she couldn't ignore. 

She framed his face with her hands. "Ok. Just sex. Just tonight." And she raised up on her toes and lightly kissed his chin, then pulled him toward the bed. "You left me in quite a state of need. It looked like you were in one too. I think we can help each other out."

He stopped her. "Are you actually pitying me?"

Men. Men's pride. She refrained from rolling her eyes. "Oh yes, I couldn't possibly want sex with you because you've had me on the edge of an orgasm now for hours, and need some release. I'm sure it has nothing to do with a desire to feel that perfect ass under my hands while you're plunging into me. No, it's a pity fuck."

The corner of his mouth turned up. He turned his head a little, looking at the mirror. "It is a perfect ass, isn't it?"

"Just like its owner," she muttered.

He glared at her. He bent and swung her off her feet, tossing her onto the rumpled bed. She raised herself on her elbows as he lay down beside her. "Let me drive."

He paused, eyebrows raised. "You're a pushy one."

"Pot, meet kettle."

He rolled his eyes, then rolled on top of her. "No. We're finishing what we started. My way."

She met his hard stare with one of her own.

His eyes narrowed. "I don't care if you're mad. I don't care if you fight. I'll make you give in."

She returned his glare. "Stop talking to him. You're fucking me, not a man who's miles away."

He growled. "You're damn right I'm fucking you." He pushed her legs apart and up and knelt between them.

And froze. His hands tightened on her thighs. She'd have bruises there tomorrow. His jaw clenched and his hips nudged forward, his hard cock brushing against her opening. He stilled again, kneeling there. 

She watched his face, seeing anger, disbelief, confusion.

She sighed.

She managed to sit up and pull his hands from her legs. Then she rose to her knees and slipped her arms around his waist. He was still staring off into space.

"It's OK, Asami-san. I understand. To be honest, I think I would have been disappointed if you could have."

He focused on her finally. "I..." He still looked confused. "I can do this. It shouldn't matter."

She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't you think you should be driving to wherever that lover of yours is? I get the feeling he wants to see you, and you certainly need to see him."

"Bara-chan." He blinked. "What is your name?"

"Rose. The English word. After the flower. My mother liked it."

"Rose." He brushed her hair back from her face. "It suits you, thorns and beauty. You shouldn't get so upset about the nickname."

She laughed. "Sure, Asami-chan. I may call you that, mayn't I?"

His eyebrows twitched in annoyance. He was back to himself. "You really are a pain in the ass."

"That's the thorn part."

He shook his head and pulled away, getting off the bed. The strewn clothes were once again collected and placed beside her, and they both quickly got dressed. She stuffed the ripped underwear into her purse. "Unless you want them?" 

The corners of his mouth lifted in amusement. "No, please, you take them."

His eyebrow rose as she picked the dildo up and stuck that in her purse. 

"Surely you won't begrudge me a memento? Dildo-san and I have a date later this evening."

Asami started laughing. He walked over to stand beside her, then bent and kissed her, lightly at first, then more deeply as passion surfaced in her again. She broke away and leaned her head against his chest.

"If you ever break up with him..."

"I never will. I'll never let him go." He kissed her forehead. "But if I'd met you before him, I would have considered it." He paused, thinking about it. "I would have at least finished fucking you."

She had to laugh. "That's probably your idea of a compliment, so I'll just leave it at that."

They went back to dressing, both wanting out of there quickly, and finally checked themselves in the mirror before heading toward the front door.

"I'll have my car take you home. I'm driving down to Nagasaki on my own."

They rode down the elevator in silence, finally parting as it let her off at the lobby. He was continuing to the garage.

She smiled ruefully. "I want to say something profound, but really all I can think is that this was the sexiest non-fuck I've ever had. And one of the stranger evenings. I do know I'll never forget it, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." She kissed him once more, this time on the cheek. "Be kind to him, your lover, Akihito. He'll get the picture eventually if you are."

And she turned and walked through the glass lobby, to the waiting limo. As she sat in the large back seat, feeling very small, she played his last words over in her head.

_"Thank you Rose-san. You may always consider Asami Ryuichi a friend."_

Well, it was better than nothing. Better than the groping co-workers she'd spent the earlier part of the evening with. She got the feeling he never said those words lightly, so maybe it wasn't such a bad ending. Besides, she patted her purse, she had another dildo to add to her collection. _I'll call it Ryuichi-kun, and send him a thank-you note,_ she thought with a grin. _Wouldn't that just piss him off?_ She leaned back with a satisfied smile that lasted all the way home.

 

\--

 

Hours later a hotel room door was opened to reveal an agitated young man pacing the small confines of the room. The boy stopped in shock when he saw him.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"I changed my mind."

"Why?"

 _Be kind to him..._ The flippant answer he'd planned died. "I don't know. I had to. Do you want me to leave?"

His question was met by a puzzled stare.

The boy finally answered. "No. No, I don't."

Everything that had been in disarray clicked into place. He stepped into the room, and closed the door.

 

~end~


End file.
